Atrapada
by godblessfeltsonx
Summary: Tras la victoria de Voldemort, Hermione es capturada por los mortífagos y encuentra ayuda en quien menos pensaba: Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué él es amable con ella, cuando se supone que debería estar torturándola? {summary y título pésimos, lo sé}


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Dos hombres enmascarados la agarraban duramente por los codos; la puerta que estaba delante de ella emitió un chirrido, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara. _"Esto es todo"_ pensó, al tiempo que los guardias la aventaban contra el frío suelo de piedra caliza _"Aquí acabó mi libertad_ ". O tal vez no; tal vez la había perdido hace tiempo, cuando los mortífagos ganaron la batalla de Hogwarts sólo y ella y un puñado de miembros de la Orden y del ED lograron escapar de la carnicería. Pero sólo había conseguido posponer la tortura por cinco semanas, antes de caer presa ante un grupo de carroñeros, que abundaban como nunca antes.

Seguía inmóvil, justo como los mortífagos la habían dejado al caer; no tenía fuerzas suficientes, era un milagro que sobreviviera a todos los maleficios cruciatus que le habían lanzado los encapuchados en la sala principal. La risa demencial de Bellatrix Lestrange seguía resonando en sus oídos. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el piso y trató de incorporarse. Gran error, porque todo empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que sintió que la oscuridad la engullía por completo.

-x-

Sintió una patada en el abdomen. Y luego otra y otra. Abrió los ojos, demasiado cansada como para siquiera tratar de defenderse o gritar. Un hombre gordo y con el cabello negro y grasoso le dirigía una mirada de asco y esbozaba una sonrisa de lo más repugnante.

-Pero miren quién ha decidido salir de su desmayo –dijo, al tiempo que le propinaba otra patada en el estómago – La zorra de Weasley y Potter.

Por suerte, había dejado de propinarle patadas a la chica, a la cual ahora le resbalaban lágrimas por ambas mejillas, en parte por los golpes recibidos y por recordar lo ocurrido con Harry.

Había visto a Harry morir al enfrentarse al señor tenebroso. Estúpido y valiente hasta el final; si cerraba los ojos, veía su cuerpo inerte golpear el suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su boca y sus gafas reflejando la cara de triunfo de Voldemort, y luego cómo éste había encantado su cuerpo para que bailara grotescamente, hasta que Nagini se fastidió de observarlo y decidió que sería un buen bocadillo, abriendo su boca hasta el punto en el que parecía imposible, engullendo a su amigo de poco en poco, ante la estupefacción de los demás, que no podían creer que el héroe prometido estuviera muerto de verdad. Ese fue igual un error de todos, porque a los mortífagos les había tardado menos el asombro y cargaron contra ellos.

-Deja de lloriquear, asquerosa –el hombre le arrojó un plato con algo que debía ser comida y puso en un traste un poco de agua-No aguantas ni unas patadas. Espera a ver lo que el mortífago asignado te va a hacer. -Hermione no estaba segura de a qué se refería y se debió de traslucir en su cara, porque al tiempo que salía de su celda se giró y le dijo con malicia – cada presa de valor tiene a un torturador distinto… Ya verás lo que se te viene, inmunda.

Sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda mientras el mortífago se reía y daba un portazo, para dejarla sola en la oscuridad. Trataba de recuperar el aire que había sido arranado de sus pulmones a cada patada recibida. Esta vez logró incorporarse sobre sus brazos sin desmayarse y se arrastró hacia donde estaba el plato de comida; una vez cerca, su estómago se contrajo cuando vio que lo que al principio creyó espaguetis eran en realidad gusanos largos y delgados, con su viscosa y amarilla piel, retorciéndose entre algo que esperó fuera salsa de tomate.

"Prefiero morir de hambre" se dijo, asqueada. Aunque pensándolo mejor, sería más rápido si dejaba e hidratarse… tres días cuando mucho y todo acabaría. Se empujó hasta una esquina, donde se acurrucó para darse calor. Se preguntó dónde estaría Ron ¿Muerto, vivo o prisionero? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se encontrara vivo y a salvo; Harry estaba muerto, ella prisionera…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos gritos que no podían ser de algo más que de tortura. Se llevó las manos a los oídos, pero seguía escuchando como un chico gritaba y gritaba por auxilio; temió que fuera Ronald, pero no parecía su voz. Aun así, tenía que ser alguien al que hubiera conocido. No se podía quedar tirada, escuchando sin más; llevaba apenas unos cuantos días ahí y no podía quebrarse, no aún. Era Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor, la más mejor bruja de su generación; había enfrentado a la muerte en más de una ocasión y además ya había sido torturada anteriormente.

Logró ponerse en pie y apoyándose, llego a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, obviamente, pero por una rendija pudo observar un pasillo ligeramente menos oscuro que su celda. Al final, estaba una escalera, flanqueada por dos encapuchados; a ambos lados debían de haber más celdas. Los desesperados gritos seguían llegando, acompañados de las risas y amenazas de los mortífagos.

Le estaban preguntando lo mismo que a ella: dónde estaban sus amigos, el nuevo cuartel de la orden, si habían espías entre las filas del Señor Oscuro… oyó cómo un cuerpo inerte caía y a continuación vio a un par de mortífagos asomar por la escalera cargando al chico; profirió un grito ahogado y golpeó la puerta con desesperación al ver a Neville con la cara llena de sangre y su pierna en un ángulo grotesco. Le había ido mucho peor que a ella.

-¿Te toca torturar a alguien esta semana? –cuestionó alegremente el mortífago de la izquierda a su compañero.

-No. parece que ahora los críos van a encargarse de eso –respondió con fastidio el otro – Nosotros vamos a ir a una misión. Con lo que disfrutaba hacer a todos estos gritar. Y con la pelirroja esa Weasley me divertía de verdad.

Ginny. Ginny estaba ahí. Hermione estaba al borde del vómito sólo de pensar en lo que ese cerdo le había hecho a su amiga, pero trató que no podía mantener la calma; no por ella, sino porque tenía que encontrar la manera de salvar a sus amigos. Era mayor que ellos… y había escapado de ahí en otra ocasión.

-Dobby – llamó, hasta que recordó que el elfo yacía descansando a miles de kilómetros de ahí. - ¿Winky?

No sabía cuál había sido el destino de los elfos; dudaba que hubieran muerto demasiados, dada a su magia superior, pero eran criaturas humildes y obedientes, por lo que se habrían doblegado a los nuevos amos.

Siguió acechando por la rendija de cuando en cuando, hasta que vio que los dos guardias apagaban las antorchas que flanqueaban el descenso de la escalera y se retiraban ¿Irían a hacer cambio de turno? ¿Los dejaban solos? No es que fueran una gran amenaza, pues obviamente ningún prisionero tenía varita.

-¿Ginny, Neville? – susurró, por miedo a las represalias que podría tener de ser escuchada por la persona equivocada. Pegó la oreja al agujero hasta que sintió las astillas clavársele en el lóbulo - ¡Ginny! ¡Neville! ¿Me escuchan?

-¿Hola? ¿Hermione, eres tú? ¡Por Merlín!–la voz de Ginny le llegó desde la derecha. Al parecer estaba en la celda contigua. –Creí que eras tú hace unos días… tardaron mucho contigo ¿Qué tan mal estás?

-Me desmayé después de eso y luego… creo que era Scaibor me trajo comida ¿qué es el torturador personal? –Tenía que saber, tenía que prepararse -¿Tú qué tan mal estás?

-El torturador personal es un mortífago que te asignan para que… -su voz tembló y Hermione recordó lo que el guardia había dicho. – te torturen. El mío es Rookwood y no es agradable.

-Lo siento, Ginny –las lágrimas le quemaron el rostro. –Vamos a salir de aquí. Los voy a sacar, a ti y a Neville; regresarás con tu familia y esto quedará atrás.

-No creo poder dejar esto atrás nunca –dijo Ginny.

-Podrás. Tienes que poder -En toda su vida, Hermione sólo la había visto romperse dos veces, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no le sorprendía; el odio recorrió sus venas, dándole nuevos ánimos.- Porque si te rindes, ellos ganan. Escaparemos.

-Ya ganaron. Todo lo que quedan son cenizas, recuerdos y dolor. Nada más.

Hermione no supo cómo responder, así que mejor se quedó callada, con la espalda pegada en la puerta, rogando que la noche durara para siempre, porque no quería enfrentar la mañana.

-x-

Ginny sabía que no era posible escapar. Lo había intentado todo, cuando aún le quedaban fuerzas. Antes que Rookwood llegara a su celda todas las noches y le abriera las piernas, para violarla una y otra y otra vez. Antes de que perdiera a Neville, que había enloquecido muchas lunas atrás; a Bellatrix no le había sido suficiente con dejar al chico con unos padres locos, tuvo que ir por el hijo también. Fue al que más habían torturado, cada vez que la bruja tenía un rato libre; horas y horas y horas de cruciatus. Hasta que un día lo bajaron y cuando ella le había tratado de infundir ánimos, él no contestó. Nunca más volvió a contestarle.

Aun recordaba lo último que le había dicho, antes de que se lo llevaran; ambos sabían que no aguantaría más, era un milagro que le siguiera el ritmo a esa bruja loca tanto tiempo. "Prométeme que no los dejarás que te rompan, Ginny. Y si enloquezco, mátame si se presenta la oportunidad" y ella se lo había prometido, pero era más fácil decirlo que cumplirlo. Ya estaba rota. En cuanto a lo segundo, si tenía oportunidad lo haría; se lo debía a Neville.

Estaba aterrorizada por la mañana siguiente. Rookwood le había dicho la noche anterior que sería su última vez con ella, por lo que tuvo que soportar el doble de tiempo su asquerosa presencia dentro de ella, además de unos golpes de más. No sabía que pasaría con ella, pero estaba segura de que no se podía poner peor.

Se hizo bolita donde estaba y lloró, como casi todas las noches, por Harry, por Fred, por Tonks y por Lupin. Por Neville y por los que no sabía qué había sido de ellos. Lloró por lo que sabía que se le avecinaba a su amiga.

-x-

Un golpe en su ya dolorida espalda la despertó. Pensó que era Scaibor, pero se dio cuenta de que era alguien tratando de abrir la puerta. Su primer instinto fue entrar en pánico, pero se obligó a serenarse. Era de Gryffindor; valiente ante todo y haría bien en recordar eso.

Se apartó de la puerta y por costumbre buscó su varita en los bolsillos, sólo para encontrarlos vacíos. Encaró a los encapuchados que estaban ingresando a su prisión con la barbilla en alto. Uno encendió una antorcha, cegando a Hermione, que se había desacostumbrado a la claridad.

-Parece que alguien no disfrutó de su comida –habló el de la derecha, que era robusto y tenía una voz cruel. –Tienes el trasero demasiado flaco, pero estoy seguro de que te divertirás con ella.

Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al otro mortífago, al tiempo que ambos se quitaban la máscara. Hermione soltó un grito al ver que Draco Malfoy era el que se iba a "divertir" con ella. El otro era un señor que no conocía, pero su cara tenía múltiples cicatrices y ojos de piedra, dándole un aspecto aterrado. _He pasado por cosas peores. No me van a asustar un par de bastardos como estos dos. Ginny pudo. Yo igual puedo; no deben ver que les tengo miedo_ pero incluso si ellos no lo notaran, estaba aterrada; no de exactamente de ellos, sino de que ellos tenían varitas y ella no. No se podía defender y eso le daba miedo.

- _¡Crucio!_ –conjuró con toda calma el hombre. Empezó a contorsionarse de dolor, elevándose y chocando con el techo de la habitación. No podía pensar, sólo sentir en cada centímetro de su piel el dolor que provocaba la maldición. Era como si le estuvieran clavando agujas, electrocutando y aplastando por el autobús noctámbulo, todo al mismo tiempo. Sus gritos se debían de escuchar por toda la mansión.

El mago interrumpió la maldición después de lo que pareció una eternidad y se dirigió a Malfoy, que tenía el rostro inexpresivo.

-Bueno, te dejo lo demás a ti. –sin más, salió por la puerta y cerró detrás de él.

Hermione observó, desde el extraño ángulo en el que había su cuerpo al caer, cómo le ponía un hechizo de aislamiento a la puerta. _Bien, así al menos Neville y Ginny no me escucharán gritar._ Él se quitó la capa, quedándose con un pantalón y una camisa negra, que resaltaban su tez clara y sus ojos grises.

-¿Estás bien, Granger? –estaba de cuclillas a lado de ella y sonaba preocupado. Tal vez ya había comenzado a enloquecer. Pasó un brazo debajo de su cabeza y la sacó de su extraña postura, apoyándola en una pared.

Le apuntó con su varita y ella se preparó para otra sesión de dolor, cerrando los ojos, pero sólo sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la cara. Entreabrió los ojos y la varita seguía a pocos centímetros de su cara. Pensó en intentar arrebatársela, pero su cuerpo seguía lívido.

-Con eso bastará para engañarlos. –musitó el chico, observando con detenimiento su rostro. No pudo evitar notar que seguía siendo guapo. Siempre había sido guapo, un idiota, pero un idiota guapo. Apuntó la varita hacia el traste con agua, el cual se metamorfoseó a un vaso normal, con agua cristalina dentro. –Bebe.

-¿Qué haces? –estaba confundida ¿estaba Draco Malfoy ayudándola?

-Trato de ayudarte, así que bebe. –Hermione le dirigió una mirada de sospecha, negándose a tomar nada que él le ofreciera, por temor que fuera alguna pócima que la trastornara de alguna manera.

-No.

-Tan tozuda como siempre ¿eh? –una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su cara. –Bebe, o morirás deshidratada.

-¿Qué más te da a ti? – ¿Qué más daba? Sería mejor y más rápido. _Pero le prometí a Ginny que la sacaría a ella y a Neville de aquí. No puedo dejarlos._

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes. –impaciente, Malfoy ahora le estaba achocando el vaso entre los labios cuarteados, hasta que se rindió y bebió.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –dijo, una vez que hubo bebido lo que esperaba fuera sólo agua.

-Ya te dije. Ayudarte. –se había sentado a un metro de ella. Se veía tenso como una cuerda. –Tienes suerte que te hayan asignado a mí. Blaise se ha llevado a tu amiga pelirroja y dudo mucho que él vaya a ser amable con ella.

-Porque tú siempre has sido amable conmigo ¿cierto? –dijo con sorna - ¿Zabini se va a llevar a Ginny?¿A dónde?

Tenía que aprovechar lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a Malfoy, que se veía especialmente colaborador. No esperaba eso de él, pero sabía que planeaba algo mezquino y cruel para con ella. No confiaba en él ni un poquito y sentía todos sus sentidos alerta; como si pudiera hacer algo para evitar que él la maltratara.

-A su mansión. Hoy mismo. –respondió, pasándose una mano por su clara melena – Me tengo que ir. Cuando el carcelero venga a hacer su ronda, trata de parecer más adolorida. La marcas en tu cara deberían ser suficiente, pero…

-¿Marcas?

-Sí. Te hice un hechizo para que parezca que te golpeé. –dijo, mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta, removiendo el encantamiento aislador. –No le digas a nadie que he sido compasivo, Granger. Arruinarías mi reputación.

Y sin más, salió, dejando a Hermione preguntándose donde estaba el truco.

-x-

 **Holaaaaaa si leíste hasta aquí agradecería enormemente un review de tu parte, que me hacen muy feliz :D… especialmente si es para corregirme, porque así puedo mejorar c:**

 **Tenía un rato de ocio y esta idea me había estado rondando desde hace una semana, así que tuve que escribirla ¿qué les pareció?**

 **P.D.: Si alguien aquí está leyendo mi otra historia,** _ **El baile de las máscaras,**_ **tenía que sacar esto porque estaba totalmente bloqueada… planeo actualizar pronto :D**


End file.
